Inseguimento
| titolo_originale=All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues| numero_stagione=1| numero_episodio=11| immagine=1X11-JackFlash.jpg| giorni=16| data_ABC=8 dicembre 2004| data_FOX=24 maggio 2005 | data_RAI=27 marzo 2006 | lunghezza=42:17| flashback=Jack| sceneggiatore=Javier Grillo-Marxuach| regista=Stephen Williams | guest=William Mapother - Ethan Rom e John Terry - Christian Shephard | costar=Michael Adamshick - Anestesista Jackie Maraya - Andrea Matt Moore - Marito di Beth Mark Stitham - Dottore capo |}} è l’undicesimo episodio della Prima stagione di Lost. Dopo aver scoperto che Ethan non era sull’aereo, i sopravvissuti scoprono che sia Claire sia Charlie sono scomparsi. A guidare il gruppo che si mette a cercarli è Jack, che si sente colpevole per non aver creduto a Claire quando affermava di sentirsi in pericolo. = Trama = Flashback left|thumb|[[Jack cerca disperatamente di salvare una paziente]] In sala operatoria Jack lotta per salvare la vita di una giovane donna: questa, però, va presto in arresto cardiaco e Jack decide di usare il defibrillatore per tentare di salvarle la vita. Mentre si appresta ad agire, si accorge però che ogni tentativo di salvare la donna risulterà vano: durante l'operazione le è stata recisa per sbaglio un'arteria. Lo staff medico chiede allora al dottore di dichiarare l'ora del decesso ma Jack si intestardisce e prova comunque ripetutamente a rianimare la donna. Il padre di Jack, rimasto apparentemente in disparte fino a quel momento, d'un tratto interviene e dice al figlio che ormai tutto è inutile e che deve smettere di perdere tempo in qualcosa di impossibile: Jack, affranto, rinuncia allora a salvare la donna ma sembra essere molto arrabbiato con il padre che l'ha obbligato a interrompere la rianimazione. Jack dice al padre che la responsabilità per la morte della donna è solo sua. Poco dopo, mentre un’infermiera pone un lenzuolo sopra la donna morta, Christian rimprovera Jack per essergli subentrato nell’operazione: infatti, quando la donna era stata portata in sala operatoria, Christian, che era a pranzo, era stato chiamato per operarla. Jack però ribatte che l'infermiera si era subito accorta che il padre era ubriaco ed aveva quindi chiamato Jack per sostituirlo: prima del suo arrivo, però, Christian aveva per sbaglio reciso l'arteria della paziente peggiorandone le condizioni in modo irreversibile. Padre e figlio cominciano quindi a litigare su chi dei due sia responsabile del decesso: Christian difende a spada tratta le proprie capacità ed esperienza ma Jack, pungendolo sul vivo, gli chiede quanti bicchieri di vino abbia bevuto a pranzo. left|thumb|[[Christian Shephard|Christian convince suo figlio a dire che la paziente era inoperabile]] Il giorno dopo Jack è chiamato nell’ufficio di Christian. L'uomo ha compilato un rapporto sulla morte della donna e secondo il documento la morte della paziente era inevitabile e nessuno avrebbe potuto far nulla per salvarla. Jack non è d'accordo nel mentire e rimarca che il padre era incapace di operare in quel momento: Christian, allora, fa notare al figlio che è di Jack il nome segnato nel rapporto dell'operazione come chirurgo. Inoltre, se Jack contestasse il rapporto, Christian potrebbe essere radiato dall'albo, anche se sembra evidente che la cosa non importa molto a Jack. Dopo molte insistenze Christian riesce infine a convincere suo figlio a firmare il rapporto che lui ha preparato sottolineando come quel lavoro sia la sua vita e chiedendogli scusa per non averlo saputo capire a fondo durante la sua infanzia. Jack, pur se controvoglia, alla fine firma il documento e questo rende Christian molto felice. Quello stesso giorno, più tardi, Jack sta camminando in un corridoio dell’ospedale quando vede suo padre parlare con un uomo che sembra essere molto alterato. Un’infermiera dice a Jack che quell'uomo è il marito della donna morta e che sta minacciando di intentare causa all’ospedale. Jack, incuriosito, si ferma ad osservare la scena da lontano e vede il padre che abbraccia l'uomo, lo calma e riesce a convincerlo a desistere dai suoi propositi. right|thumb|Il consiglio discute della morte della paziente Durante un consiglio disciplinare dell'ospedale Christian Shephard giustifica la sua posizione e dà la sua testimonianza riguardo all'operazione: l'uomo conclude che, secondo la sua opinione professionale, le condizioni della donna erano tali che non sarebbe stato possibile salvarla in alcun modo. I membri della commissione ringraziano Christian ed esprimono il loro consenso: mentre discutono dell'accaduto, però, Jack rimane sorpreso quando uno dei membri del consiglio chiede a suo padre se lui sapesse che la donna era incinta e l'uomo afferma effettivamente di averlo saputo fin dall'inizio. A quel punto Jack capisce di essere stato ingannato dal padre che non è stato completamente sincero con lui e l'ha usato per salvarsi. Mentre il consiglio si sta per aggiornare Jack afferma che vuole rivedere la sua dichiarazione e, senza tentennamenti, rivela che suo padre era ubriaco durante l'operazione e che, secondo la sua opinione professionale, è stato proprio questo particolare a causare la morte della paziente. Sull'isola left|thumb|[[Jack e Locke trovano la borsa di Claire]] Alle grotte i sopravvissuti sono tutti spaventati e confusi dopo che Hurley ha raccontato loro che Ethan non era sull’aereo quando hanno avuto l'incidente. In quel momento Jack, che si sta prendendo cura di Sayid nota che Charlie e Claire non sono lì con loro e nessuno li ha visti: in preda al panico, allora, il medico e Locke corrono nella giungla diretti alla spiaggia dove sembra che i due fossero diretti. Mentre attaversano il fogliame, però, i due trovano la borsa di Claire ed alcune orme che indicano che in quel punto, poco tempo prima, c'è stata una lotta fra almeno tre persone: sembra che i loro due amici abbiano avuto la peggio nello scontro e siano stati catturati dal loro aggressore. Jack comincia a chiamare Charlie e Claire a gran voce ma Locke gli ordina di restare in silenzio perchè l'elemento sorpresa potrebbe essere molto importante nel loro inseguimento. Jack e John cominciano allora a seguire le orme lasciate da Ethan. Mentre camminano i due discutono fra loro degli “Altri” che sembrano essere presenti sull’isola e Locke suggerisce che forse sarebbe meglio tornare alle grotte e formare un gruppo di ricerca. Jack però non è d’accordo con Locke e si allontana da solo nella giungla pronto a salvare i due da solo: Locke invece ritorna alle grotte: arrivato là l'uomo rapidamente recluta per l'inseguimento Kate e Boone, malgrado Shannon non sia affatto d'accordo con la decisione del fratello. Respinge invece le auto condidature di Michael e Walt: sarebbero in troppi e questo rallenterebbe la loro marcia. Il terzetto parte quindi alla ricerca di Claire e Charlie. Dopo pochi minuti i tre si imbattono in Jack che nel frattempo si era perso ed aveva girato in tondo nella foresta. Locke vorrebbe che Jack tornasse indietro, essendo lui l’unico dottore sull’isola, ma Jack rifiuta la proposta ed i quattro ripartono. right|thumb|[[Michael è deluso per non essere stato incluso nel gruppo di ricerca]] Alle grotte, intanto, Michael esprime a Hurley il suo risentimento per essere stato lasciato fuori dal gruppo di ricerca e commenta seccamente che Locke vuole sempre decidere per gli altri; Walt si unisce alla conversazione fra i due uomini ed interviene a favore di John dicendo che lui sa fare un sacco di cose e che quindi loro devono fidarsi del suo giudizio e della sua esperienza. Questo commento non fa però affatto piacere a Michael che, arrabbiato per l'ascendente che Lock ha su Walt, lascia suo figlio con Hurley e decide di dirigersi verso sud con un altro gruppo di volontari per andare a salvare Charlie e Claire. Locke ed il suo gruppo si sono in quel momento fermati per una pausa e l'uomo sta controllando con lo sguardo la zona in cui si trovano e cerca di trovare tracce del rapitore e dei suoi due ostaggi; nel frattempo Jack diventa invece sempre più impaziente perchè vorrebbe che il gruppo ripartisse immediatamente per la ricerca. Kate prende allora Jack da parte e gli chiede perchè lui si comporti in quel modo e l'uomo ammette di avercela con se stesso per non aver creduto alle affermazioni di Claire quando diceva che qualcuno aveva tentato di farle del male. Ad un tratto John chiama i tre compagni e mostra loro una traccia: una benda che Charlie aveva sulle dita e che riporta la lettera L di LATE, tardi. Il gruppo allora riparte e poco oltre trova un'altra benda con la lettera A: queste tracce conducono in una precisa direzione: John però trova anche delle impronte che vanno in un’altra direzione ed è indeciso sul da farsi. Kate allora suggerisce che forse Ethan sta lasciando quelle bende per ingannarli e portarli fuori strada e questa arguta osservazione induce gli altri a chiedersi quanto lei si intenda dell’arte della caccia. Incapace di capire qual è il percorso giusto il gruppo decide allora di dividersi: Boone e Locke andranno da una parte, Kate e Jack dall'altra. left|thumb|[[Walt chiacchiera con Sawyer]] Vicino alle grotte Sawyer sta parlando con Walt e viene a conoscenza della missione di salvataggio: l'uomo si domanda chi sia Ethan ed ipotizza che in realtà quell'uomo fosse effettivamente sull'aereo ma avesse dato un nome falso per la lista dei passeggeri: Walt ribatte che secondo lui sarebbe stupido mentire sul proprio nome e Sawyer scoppia a ridere e chiede al ragazzino la sua opinione su Ethan. Walt afferma allora che altre persone potrebbero vivere sull'isola e supporta le sue affermazioni con le parole che ha sentito da Sayid quando l'uomo ha raccontato di aver sentito dei sussurri nella giungla. La notizia che Sayid è ritornato sorprende molto Sawyer e l'uomo sembra essere perplesso sul da farsi. Locke e Boone, intanto, proseguono nel loro cammino e Boone discorre su “Star Trek” mentre segnano con un drappo rosso alcuni alberi per poter ritrovare la via del ritorno. Il ragazzo chiede a Locke di che cosa lui si occupasse prima dell'incidente e Locke gli racconta che lavorava in una fabbrica di scatole, cosa che lascia Boone molto incredulo e convinto che John gli stia mentendo. Nel frattempo, Kate e Jack proseguono nella giungla e la ragazza racconta al medico che ha imparato a cacciare da suo padre con cui amava andare a cacciare cervi. Alle grotte Sayid si sveglia improvvisamente e vede un’ombra che gli sta di fronte: Sawyer. L'uomo minaccia Sayid per quello che gli ha fatto e si appresta a vendicarsi per la tortura che ha dovuto subire ma si arresta dal portare a termine la sua vendetta quando Sayid gli racconta di aver incontrato la donna francese, durante la sua permanenza "in esilio", che la francese è ancora viva, che gli ha raccontato che ci sono altre persone sull’isola e che lui stesso ha sentito dei sussurri nella foresta mentre faceva ritorno alle grotte. L'accenno ai sussurri incuriosisce molto Sawyer. Il mattino seguente, sulla spiaggia, Walt sconfigge per l'ennesima volta Hurley a backgammon e dimostrando una fortuna sfacciata. Il ragazzino accidentalmente rivela a Hurley di aver un altro papà ma Hurley è troppo deluso dall'aver perso la partita e si allontana, stufo di perdere, ma non prima che Walt gli abbia ricordato che ora lui gli deve 20.000$. right|thumb|[[Ethan affronta Jack]] Locke, intanto, sta seguendo le tracce e l'istinto di cui è dotato per raggiungere Charlie, Claire ed Ethan. Mentre lo segue Boone gli racconta della sua vita e di come lui lavorasse in una delle agenzie matrimoniali di sua madre. Quando Locke suggerisce a Boone di tornare indietro il ragazzo rifiuta ed afferma di voler accompagnare John fino in fondo: mentre comincia a piovere, allora, i due riprendono l'inseguimento. Mentre il temporale si scatena Jack e Kate si imbattono nella benda con la lettera T di Charlie e Jack sente un urlo lontano. Nonostante Kate non l’abbia sentito, Jack corre nella direzione di provenienza del girdo e scala una piccola collina sotto la pioggia battente ma scivola, rotola senza riuscire a fermarsi e cade in fondo ad una scarpata. Quando fa per rialzarsi si accorge che Ethan è in piedi davanti a lui. Ethan affronta il dottore e minaccia di uccidere uno dei suoi prigionieri se Jack continuerà ad inseguirli. I due lottano furiosamente ma Ethan ha facilmente la meglio sul dottore e lo mette KO senza grosse difficoltà. Dopo pochi minuti Jack si riprende con Kate al suo fianco: di Ethan nessuna traccia. Kate gli dice di sedersi, ma Jack le dice che non può farlo e che non permetterà a Ethan di avere la meglio e si dirige nella direzione che il rapitore ha imboccato. Poco più tardi i due trovano la lettera finale, una E: la lettera è ancora sul dito di Charlie e con grande orrore Jack e Kate si accorgono che il ragazzo è stato impiccato ad un albero. Di Claire ed Ethan, invece, nessuna traccia. Jack allora afferra il ragazzo e lo solleva tentando di liberarlo dalla corda ma non riesce: Kate si arrampica allora su un albero lì vicino e con grande fatica riesce a tagliare la corda del cappio di Charlie. Il ragazzo viene subito deposto a terra e Jack cerca subito di rianimarlo. Presto appare però chiaro che Charlie è rimasto appeso per troppo tempo e Kate comincia a piangere: Jack, in preda alla rabbia, continua a dare pugni al petto di Charlie nella speranza di aiutare il suo cuore a ricominciare a battere. Kate cerca allora di far smettere Jack ma Jack non vuole darsi per vinto e rifiuta di arrendersi. Con enorme sorpresa di entrambi, ad un tratto, Charlie si riprende e comincia a tossire mentre Kate e Jack si abbracciano e piangono di gioia. left|thumb|[[Charlie siede silenzioso davanti al fuoco]] Quella sera, alle grotte, Walt commenta che Charlie non ha più parlato da quando Kate e Jack l’hanno riportato lì. Charlie siede infatti in uno stato catatonico, con lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco, completamente isolato dalla realtà. Jack si avvicina a lui e lo consola promettendogli che tornerà alla ricerca di Claire non appena il sole sorgerà. L'uomo chiede poi a Charlie se si ricordi qualcosa del rapimento: Charlie freddamente replica che lui non ricorda niente ed aggiunge tristemente che loro in realtà volevano solo Claire. Nel frattempo Shannon, preoccupata ed in ansia, si avvicina a Kate e le dice che è preoccupata che Locke e Boone non siano ancora tornati. Nella giungla, intanto, Boone si arrende all'evidenza che si sono persi e decide di tornare al campo: John gli offre una torcia per farsi strada nel buio della foresta. Quando l'uomo lancia la torcia al ragazzo, però, Boone manca la presa e l'oggetto cade a terra producendo un suono metallico: i due si guardano allora sorpresi ed allibiti e Locke afferma che l'oggetto sembra essere caduto su qualcosa fatto di acciaio. Boone si domanda allora se non si tratti di un frammento dell'aereo ma John sembra pensare ad altro: i due cominciano allora a ripulire ed a dissotterare freneticamente quello che sembra essere un pannello metallico nel terreno. =Curiosità= Generale * Claire, Jin e Sun non appaiono nell'episodio. * Questo episodio segna la prima volta che un personaggio ha una puntata incentrata su di lui (escluso l'episodio pilota). Jack ha avuto un flashback anche nella puntata "Il coniglio bianco". * Una scia di lettere che Charlie aveva scritto sulle bende della sua mano sinistra viene lasciata come indizio al gruppo di ricerca che utilizza per seguirlo. * Nel 2006 la rock band Senses Fail ''ha chiamato una canzone del loro secondo album ''Still Searching, dopo questo episodio. * Quando sta cercando di rianimare Charlie, Jack lo massaggia per 23 volte. Quando sembra rinunciare, continua per altre 9 volte prima che Charlie torni a respirare. * Compare per la prima volta il St. Sebastian, l'ospedale di Christian e Jack. Diventerà uno dei luoghi prominenti fuori dall'isola. * Tutto il flashback di Jack è precedente a quello presente nell'episodio . * Quando Shannon si preoccupa per il fratello che non ritorna, Kate la rassicura dicendole che se c'è qualcuno di cui lei si fida è Locke. Ironicamente Locke non si dimostrerà poi così affidabile nei confronti di Boone. Note di produzione * In questo episodio Claire non appare e Emilie de Ravin non è accreditata, anche se viene sentita la sua voce. * Questo è il primo episodio in cui non compare Sun, e sarà l'unico della prima stagione. Errori * Quando Walt racconta a Sawyer di Ethan, si nota brevemente sul bordo superiore dello schermo, un microfono. * Quando Jack sta parlando con Andrea, un errore di montaggio mostra il bidello dietro di loro passare 2 volte. * Quando Charlie è incosciente e Jack e Kate stanno rinunciando a salvarlo, la telecamera si muove e si nota Charlie respirare prima che venga rianimato. * La prima volta che Jack colpisce al petto con un pugno Charlie, è brevemente visibile il contorno di un pezzo rettangolare di un materiale sotto la sua maglietta. * Quando Michael si offre volontario per aiutarlo a cercare Charlie, Locke indossa lo zaino sulla spalla destra, ma nelle seguenti inquadrature lo zaino è sulla spalla sinistra. * La seconda volta che Jack tenta di rianimare Charlie, Kate si allontana visibilmente scossa. Quando lo fa e la camera la segue, almeno 3 parti di strumenti dell'attrezzatura sono chiaramente visibili nell'angolo superiore sinistro dell'inquadratura. Tematiche ricorrenti * Ethan finge di essere un passeggero del Volo 815. Christian mente al figlio riguardo alle circostanze in cui è morta la paziente che stava operando. * Quando Jack è nell'ufficio di suo padre, indossa un camice bianco e Christian una giacca nera. (Bianco e nero) * Ethan è rappresentato come un uomo malvagio che ha rapito Claire ed ha tentato di uccidere Charlie. Jack è rappresentato come un uomo buono. Suo padre, invece, non vuole raccontare la verità sulla morte della sua paziente. * Charlie è quasi morto dopo che Ethan lo aveva impiccato. * Charlie lascia al gruppo 4 indizi. * Walt e Hurley giocano a Backgammon. (Giochi) * Walt soffia sui dadi 4 volte prima che Hurley lo fermi. (Numeri) * Jack discute con il padre riguardo il suo giuramento di Ippocrate. * Jack scopre che la paziente morta era incinta. * Locke prevede la pioggia * Ethan attacca Jack sotto la pioggia. * Boone indossa una T-shirt che contiene tre numeri giapponesi: hachi (八), jū (十) e shi (四) che significano 84. * Kate racconta a Jack di come, una volta, con suo padre, abbia cacciato un cervo per 8 ore. (Numeri) Tecniche di narrazione * Quando Shannon comincia a preoccuparsi non vedendo tornare Boone dalla spedizione di ricerca di Charlie e Claire, Kate la consola dicendole come suo fratello fosse al sicuro insieme a Locke. Nonostante ciò, più avanti, questo porterà Boone alla morte. * Jack tenta di salvare Beth con il defibrillatore ma fallisce; miracolosamente, invece, sarà proprio lui a salvare Charlie. * Jack dice a Kate che non permetterà ad Ethan di far sì che lui fallisca di nuovo. Questo significa che non permetterà a Ethan di scappare con Claire dopo che lui non le ha creduto quando lei diceva di essere stata aggredita e che salverà Charlie. Questo suo atteggiamento è anche legato alla sua decisione di rivelare al consiglio dell'ospedale che suo padre era ubriaco durante l'operazione (e, in entrambi i casi, le due donne erano incinte). * Quando Locke e Jack capiscono che Ethan ha rapito Claire e Charlie, Jack chiede a Locke come possa una persona averne rapite due, il quale risponde che vorrebbe sapere non il come ma il perché. La scienza spiega il come qualcosa accadi, la fede ne spiega il perché. Questo fatto evidenzia come Jack e Locke siano, rispettivamente, un uomo di scienza ed un uomo di fede. * Quando Walt vince 20.000$ da Hurley nel gioco del Backgammon, Hugo risponde che glieli darà, anticipando il fatto della vincita alla lotteria che verrà mostrata nel flashback di Reyes in "Numeri (episodio)". * Boone racconta a Locke l'origine ed il destino delle camicie rosse alludendo a Star Trek. ** Questa scena richiama la futura morte di Boone, nell'episodio "Non nuocere", come pure il ruolo che avrà Locke nella sua morte. * Mentre stanno cercando Ethan con l'intenzione di catturarlo o ucciderlo, Locke insiste con Jack perché ritorni al campo in quanto non vuole che succeda qualcosa all'unico medico qualificato presente sull'isola. Di fatto, oltre a Jack, Ethan è uno degli altri due medici presenti sull'isola, l'altra è Juliet Burke. * Mentre sta parlando con Walt, Sawyer fa dell'ironia su come una tribù malvagia infiltri una spia tra il gruppo di sopravvissuti per rapire una ragazza incinta ed un cantante di belle speranza deluse e di come siano astuti e diabolici. Questo è precisamente quello che accadde. * Mentre sta parlando con Sawyer, Walt dice che è stupido mentire sul proprio nome. Sawyer mente riguardo il suo vero nome e la stessa cosa accadrà a Walt una volta lasciato l'isola. * Locke e Boone scoprono, sull'isola, una misteriosa struttura artificiale. * Boone chiede a Locke se si siano persi, il quale risponde negando. Tuttavia essi sono effettivamente persi su di un'isola. Riferimenti culturali * All the Best Cowboys Have Chinese Eyes: Il titolo originale dell'episodio è un riferimento a questo terzo album del musicista Pete Townshend. In particolare questo è un riferimento alla storia di leadership e di sacrificio durante una crisi presente nell'album. "A natural leader emerged... the most remarkable thing about him was his eyes... Somehow they arrived alive. Somehow they found the broken bottle trail without help. All stars, great and small, shine under God... All the best cowboys have Chinese eyes." * Star Trek: Boone racconta a Locke l'origine ed il destino delle camicie rosse ''presenti su ''Star Trek, il quale risponde come il capitano sia un'incapace. Ironicamente, l'incapacità e l'egocentrismo di Locke porteranno alla morte di Boone, negli episodi "Deus Ex Machina" e "Non nuocere" e della morte di almeno tre degli Altri in "Cambio delle regole". In Star Trek: The Next Generation nell'episodio The Pegasus della settima stagione, Terry O'Quinn interpreta un ammiraglio di flotta stellare che, come capitano, subisce un ammutinamento dell'equipaggio a causa della sua scarsa capacità di leadership. * Fantasilandia: Nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Walt Tattoo, come uno dei protagonisti di questa serie televisiva statunitense. Tattoo era l'assistente di Mr. Roarke che gestiva un magico resort su di un'isola misteriosa. * Hänsel e Gretel: Jack, John, Boone e Kate seguono le tracce lasciate da Charlie. Jack marca degli alberi cosicché non possano perdersi. Analisi della storia * Jack, John, Boone, Kate e Hurley organizzano una squadra di ricerca per salvare Claire e Charlie seguendo le tracce lasciate da Ethan. * Jack e Locke discutono su quale percorso seguire e su come si dovrebbe procedere con la ricerca. In particolare, Jack è infastidito dalla decisione di Locke di prendersi una pausa. * John incoraggia Michael a formare la propria squadra di ricerca e di cercare Charlie e Claire nella direzione opposta alla sua. * Ethan rapisce Claire, colpisce Jack e lascia Charlie appeso ad un albero. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Locke racconta a Boone del suo lavoro alla fabbrica di scatole. ("La caccia") * Sayid spiega a Sawyer di aver lasciato il gruppo per la vergogna di quello che ha fatto. ("Il truffatore") * Sayid ricorda di aver sentito qualcosa nella giungla. ("Solitudine") * Hurley spiega che Ethan non era sul'aereo perché non è presente sulla lista dei passeggeri del volo Oceanic 815. ("Un figlio") * I sopravvissuti parlano del rapimento di Charlie e Claire. ("Un figlio") * Sawyer ricorda di aver sentito la trasmissione della donna francese. ("Pilota, seconda parte") Allusioni ad altri episodi * Vengono mostrate le fasciature sulle dita di Charlie. ("Pilota, prima parte") ("Tabula rasa") * Viene mostrato l'incidente della madre di Jack a cui si faceva riferimento. Jack ha licenziato suo padre. ("Il coniglio bianco") Categoria:Episodi della prima stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jack